gingofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GingoFTW/Why I have Planet of the Apes stuff on my wikis
So yesterday, I decided to watch the whole Planet of the Apes reboot trilogy for the first time. Well, the reason is that I added some Planet of the Apes content here on the Gingo wiki (for Fighting Royale and Havoc on the Planet of the Apes) and the Universal Animation wiki (for Computeropolis: The Deep Web), but most importantly, as we know, I actually had those PotA stuff back on the MYCUN wiki (now Geo G. wiki) for my old, crappy, unoriginal MYCUN crossover series (I said "unoriginal" because some parts of that are just shameless rip-offs of other movies and shows). But first, let me tell you a little story of why I became interested in Planet of the Apes (the reboot trilogy, not the original movies and/or that god-awful Tim Burton remake from 2001). Back in the summer of 2014, my family and I were going to see Transformers: Age of Extinction in theaters, but I picked Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, the second film in the PotA reboot trilogy, for reasons unknown, but I'm pretty sure that most Transformers movies in the Michael Bay era got pretty bad reviews so it's probably why I wanted to see PotA instead of Transformers. Oh, by the way, at that time, I had actually never seen Rise of the Planet of the Apes although I saw some TV spots of that movie back in 2011, and even that MAD sketch parody on Cartoon Network. So, we saw Dawn in theaters and was pretty good. Sometime later, we actually went to see the movie again, and later on, I asked my dad (who actually had the whole original PotA movies and the Tim Burton movie on DVD if you don't know that) to get the first movie Rise so I wanted to actually see what happens before Dawn, so my dad purchased Rise on Blu-ray online and I saw it with dad and it was a great movie. Soon, we decided to watch Dawn once more, before it came out on DVD and Blu-ray, where I got the movie on DVD on Christmas 2014. This is where I not only became hooked into the first two PotA reboot films, but also becoming some sort of great ape lover. After seeing Rise and Dawn, I had decided to borrow some plot elements for my first two Geoshea Theft Auto (which was based on my poorly-made Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mod) movies and add the apes from PotA reboot movies for Geoshea Theft Auto 3 back in the Geo Team wiki (as you know, I was making unoriginal movies and shows with some stolen, copyrighted characters at the time), probably because some of the background apes in PotA look fucking amazing. While Geoshea Theft Auto and Geoshea Theft Auto 2 were literary based on Rise and Dawn respectively, Geoshea Theft Auto 3 was a Cars 2 rip-off, apparently. Those movies were so unoriginal that I not only ripped off PotA but also other movies as well. Oh, did I forget to mention this? All of these "amazing" movies featured a Minion from Despicable Me as the protagonist and the role of Caesar in PotA, and believe it or not, he talks in a complete English instead of the gibberish traditional Minionese language (but he does speak Minionese sometimes), alongside with The Geo Team and MYCUN. However, it wasn't my idea to have a Minion speak English, it was MovieLover9000's. That is just pure cringe, ESPECIALLY when I was obsessed over with those yellow assholes (not anymore, I am actually starting to hate on the Minions since they're everywhere and that people are now hating them). Oh, you know what's even weirder? I made Norman Babcock from ParaNorman as the main antagonist of Geoshea Theft Auto 2 taking Koba's place in Dawn. Not even joking. That might probably be one of my worst and cringiest ideas for my fanmade projects, including that one Geo Team episode where Dick Grayson/Robin delivers pizza. Speaking of Koba, he was the main antagonist of the rest of my MYCUN crossover series since Legend of MYCUN, the sequel to MYCUN: The Movie, when I started adding the PotA characters in the series sometime later on the MYCUN wiki, that time where I hated the country singer Carrie Underwood and made her as a villain in the MYCUN series. As you might know, Koba, the violent, human-hating scarred bonobo, is the main antagonist of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, where he starts a deadly war against the humans ever since they torture him for years. In Planet of the Apes, Koba was the most dangerous enemy the apes and the human had ever faced and was highly intelligent, psychopathic, belittling, ruthless, violent, cruel, sadistic, unstable, manipulative, and vindictively vengeful, but in MYCUN, he was pretty much the same character, but he acted like a complete idiot. Why? Koba went from destroying the humanity for good to becoming a generic "I want to destroy the world because I'm evil!" villain. Oh, God... that might be the dumbest idea for this I ever had. Ironically, I tortured Koba for this. Koba's henchmen in MYCUN were not only apes with weapons in Dawn, but also the purple Minions from Despicable Me 2, Caillou and his clones, and other baby characters including Mother Goose Club and LittleBabyBum. Speaking of Despicable Me 2, I even made Antonio Perez, Margo's love interest, as the "only human son" of Koba (who, by the way, was also a Carrie Underwood fan since she was "evil" in MYCUN), which is just wrong and makes no sense at all. I mean... why the hell would a bonobo with a strong hatred for humans adopt a human child and become a fan of a human singer?!? That's BULLSHIT!! As for Koba's lines and scenes in MYCUN (where he speaks in complete English by the way so could you imagine if Koba's actor Toby Kebbell actually saying those lines), I made most of the dialogue for him while some users made some of it via a request sometimes. Some of them are okay, while the rest are just cringeworthy in general. For example in Legend of MYCUN (according to the transcript which is still up in the Geo G. wiki for some reason), there is one part where Koba gets all crazy and made and starts shooting at his ape allies, who are scared of being shot, but stops as they were acting like idiots, which I find it pretty funny and the only good part in the "movie". Oh, by the way, before that scene, one of the two apes on the building uses a rocket launcher to fire at the helicopter, which should've been in part of the actual PotA reboot series or something like that. This is where things get even more fucked up. In that crossover collaboration project I was working on with fellow users, MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite! (unfortunately, I don't have the link to the script for the now scrapped crossover movie, but I will put it on the comments below if I have time), there are some many things that are very unfitting for Koba's character and personality... oh God... I can't describe how terrible Koba acted in this... Anyway, Koba acted way worse and out of character in this project. I'm serious, here's an example of one of the "amazing" lines Koba said in MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite!: "All right, enough! Enough! ENOUGH! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BLABBERING ABOUT THESE STUPID HORRID CARTOONS! DOODLE TOONS IS A RIP-OFF OF LOONEY TUNES! JUST STOP THIS NONSENSE, WILL YA?!" This was very out of character for Koba. Yes, I think Djwrules wrote this when he joined the writing team for this crossover project. This line sounds something a different character like Vio from Gabriel Garza other than Koba would say. By the way, there is one scene in this crossover project where Koba uses a jetpack. Yes. You heard me. A fucking ''jetpack.'' I didn't even wrote this, MovieLover9000 made that shit. Well, I guess we were making Koba look like an idiot back then. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to talk about what Koba acted in MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, MYCUN Forever, the TV shows Adventures of MYCUN and the first two revamped MYCUN movies, but after I abandoned MYCUN for good which led to the birth to the Gingo wiki, I decided to make a Gabriel Garza/''Planet of the Apes'' crossover film called Gabriel of the Apes, but I abandoned that shortly and instead put Red and the "Donkey" apes from War for the Planet of the Apes in the fourth Computeropolis film, Computeropolis: The Deep Web (which is now at the Universal Animation wiki) to revive my old MYCUN vibes with some improved changes. Now, this month, I am returning to my interest in the Planet of the Apes reboot franchise ever since it was plain awesome in general, as I got the "Donkeys" from War in Computeropolis (only for the Universal Animation wiki), the animated movie Havoc on the Planet of the Apes, and Caesar and some PoTA-related elements in the Fighting Royale crossover fighting games, as well as some PotA character pages here on the Gingo wiki. Because of this, I might even make pages for the whole PotA reboot trilogy since we got some non-Gingo pages like Bernard, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, The Incredibles and its sequel, Big Hero 6, Tag, The Emoji Movie, etc., but I don't know yet. But, when I feel like I want to, I'll think about it... unless Pip2010 could do that even if I asked him. Right before I publish this blog post, I only have to say this. Remember... APES TOGETHER STRONG! Category:Blog posts